


Wrong Programming - A Different Outcome - Ducktales au

by NeptunGalix



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Outcome, Angst, Character Death, Episode: s03e06 Astro B.O.Y.D.!, Fenton gets Pissed, Got the idea after Astro B.O.Y.D aired and finally got around to writing this, I dont know spanish so i used a dictionary online thing to help translate for m'ma, If the spanish is wrong i am so sorry, It is like 2 am for me so sorry if its garbage, Mechanical death, alternative ending, blood mention, i just wanted to write this before going to bed because I wanted to make the gyro stans sad lol, jk jk, short writing, trust me I love gyro too I just got curious, yay for depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeptunGalix/pseuds/NeptunGalix
Summary: What happens if Boyd didn't choose his programming? What if what Gyro said wasn't enough? What would happen?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	Wrong Programming - A Different Outcome - Ducktales au

“You are definitely a real boy.” Gyro said, his arms outstretched to try and catch the child looking robot that was flying at full speed towards him. The small metal fist collided with the Japanese Bantam’s chest. There was a loud  _ ‘Crack’  _ sound before the thin male was launched into the asphalt below the floating platform. 

“Dr.Gearloose!” Shouted the tan intern, dragging himself still in the Gizmoduck suit to his boss’ body that laid limp on the cracked ground. Fenton would scoop up the body and turned pale. Blood was already leaking across the green dress shirt. His whole body started shaking as tears brimmed his eyes.

“No no no this can’t be happening!” The small ducking would shout as he would just stare in fear of what he had witnessed. Huey felt himself get sick, his stomach turning and twisting at the sight. This wasn’t supposed to happen! 

Soft sobbing would pull his attention from his panic, Fenton clinging to the corpse of his now deceased boss. The tan male would shake more as rage was burning in his gut. Now he wanted Boyd destroyed, even if he wasn’t a killer at his core.

“Poor intern, couldn’t even stop his own creation.” Akita would remark with a chuckle. “He was worthless anyways. So dumb and determied. Look where it got him.”

“Akita! What is wrong with you? Gearloose was innocent!” Inspector Tezuka would tighten the handcuffs that restrained the old dog. Shoving him into the back of her vehicle she rushed over to Gizmoduck who was holding Gyro.

“This is my fault.” Fenton said, lowering the body to the ground. “I thought I could make Boyd a hero, I should have let him shut Boyd down.” Rising from the ground, he grabbed his cracked helmet and placed it on his head. No words could describe the rage that was pulsing through his veins. The new goal was to finish the job and destroy the robot.

Blasting off the street the suited duck flew after the small killing machine. Blasting everything the suit had at the gray and yellow target a few things did hit. Throwing himself into Boyd the two crashed into an office building. 

“I saw good in you 2BO, but you are just what Dr.Gearloose called you.” Balling a fist he would slam it into the side of the small robot’s face, putting a small dent into it.

“Kid, cover your eyes. You shouldn’t even be here!” Tezuka would remove her jacket and cover Huey with it and turn him away from the body and the fighting.

“Where are your parents?” She would ask, calming down the crying child was her main focus.

“My mom and uncle are in Duckburg.” Sobbed the child, shaking widley in the large coat.

“Duckburg? Okay uh, let’s get you away from this mess.” Standing the inspector would lead the duckling to a bench to try and calm him down. Not her first rodeo.

Never did Fenton think he would be violent, that wasn’t what he ever wanted to do. Yet here he is beating in the head of a machine that killed his boss. One last strike and the mechanical body went limp. Panting he pulled the broken robot and returned to the street, still shaking in rage. How he was going to tell everyone what happened was beyond his thoughts right now. All he saw was red.

  
  


“Sad news today. Duckburg’s leading scientist Gyro Gearloose has passed. One of his machines turned against him and took his life. No sign of the machine has been found as of yet but police are searching high and low to find what was responsible.”

The television was powered off. Fenton just stared at his reflection in the dark screen. Shaking he let out a choked sob, he leaned into his mother’s shoulder.

“Lo siento mucho querida, You shouldn’t have had to see that.” Gloria would run a hand through her son’s hair to comfort him. “I’m so sorry pollito.”

“It’s all my fault M’ma. I let Boyd out of my sight!” the tan male said between sobs and hiccups.

Grabbing her son by his cheeks Gloria would lift his head from her shoulder.

“Fenton no, it wasn’t your fault. No te culpes!” Sighing, she frowned. “You did what you thought was right, you knew he was good but you shouldn’t blame yourself for something that was out of your control.” Placing a small kiss on Fenton’s forehead she gave a soft smile. “Lets do something to make you feel better, bien?”


End file.
